


[podfic] watch me stumble over and over

by QueenWithABeeThrone, reena_jenkins



Series: Worst Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cognitive Recalibration, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Gen, Podfic, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, it's almost my 9th podficiversary, the major character death tag is there for a canon death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20184976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: “You tried,” says Leia, flatly, when Anakin shows up to tell her of his efforts after telling Luke, “to hit my son on the head.”or: Anakin Skywalker duringThe Force Awakens, the not-completely-serious edition.





	[podfic] watch me stumble over and over

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [watch me stumble over and over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540432) by [QueenWithABeeThrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWithABeeThrone/pseuds/QueenWithABeeThrone). 

**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings: **the major character death tag is there for a canon death, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Force Ghost(s), Star Wars: The Force Awakens Spoilers, Cognitive Recalibration, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, it's almost my 9th podficiversary

**Length:** 00:10:57

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_watch%20me%20stumble%20over%20and%20over_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
